fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Flight
Flight is the ability to resist the pull of gravity and navigate through the sky through one's own power, or through technology. Kryptonian flight Kryptonians can fly extremely fast under a yellow sun, so fast, that they can leave rifts or tears in the universe. This ability is relatively easy to master for them. Clark, however, wasn't able to consciously fly. This was because of a two-part mental block; to begin with, he did not totally see himself as Kryptonian and still considered himself earthbound. Secondly, he was afraid of heights. However, this block seems to be a thing of the past, as Clark has leaped great distances on numerous occasions in the past. Martian flight Martians can move through the air at hyper-sonic speeds, distinctly leaving a red stream of energy behind them. Characters with this ability ;Kryptonians * Clark Kent (SV) - Clark has been able to fly since he was 14, but cannot consciously use it. This is apparently due to his own psychological barriers. He has mimicked flying many times, making super leaps by combining his super strength and super dexterity. When Clark saved Lana as she fell, he told Jonathan that he felt as if he was willing himself towards her. When Clark caught the Daily Planet globe, he told Jor-El that he felt as if he was flying. Additionally, when Kara returned to Earth on a mission for Jor-El, she attempted to teach Clark how to fly. He flew for a short period but then fell from the sky. Kara stated that he lacked focus and that he had doubts about his powers. When Clark was slow dancing with Lois in the barn, he began to hover in mid-air. Clark and Lois fly off the rooftop of the Daily Planet. During a confrontation with Darkseid, in which Jor-El appeared to Clark in a vision, he explained that Clark has had the power within him all along and that it was time to embrace his true destiny. With this, Clark finally mastered the ability of flight. * Clark Luthor (SV2)- Alternate version of Kal-El/Clark. * Jor-El (SV) * Kara Zor-El (SV) * Zod (SV) * Conner Kent (SV) - As a half-Kryptonian, Conner can fly, which he learned during his time at Jay Garrick's school. Although, how he flies seems to be more telekinetic in nature, than actual flight. * Kara Zor-El (CWX) ;Metahumans * Firestorm (CW1) ** Martin Stein (CW1) - One part of both CW1 versions of Firestorm. ** Jefferson Jackson (CW1) - One part of the second CW1 Firestorm. ** Ronnie Raymond (CW1) - One part of the original CW1 Firestorm. * Deathstorm (CW2) ** Ronnie Raymond (CW2) - One part of Deathstorm. ** Martin Stein (CW2) - One part of Deathstorm * Mark Mardon (CW1) - The Second Weather Wizard. * Clyde Mardon (CW1) - The Original Weather Wizard, and the first enemy Barry Allen faced as the Flash. * Lindsey Harrison (SV) - Brainwashed as Kara of Krypton by Jor-El, Lindsey had the full array of powers and more that are native to Kryptonians, and flew Clark to the Kawatche Caves. * Randy Klein (SV) - While in his shadow form, Randy can hover and move at inhuman speeds. ;Aliens * John Jones (SV) - As a Martian, John can fly at hyper-sonic speeds, generating a bright red stream of energy behind him. * Bizarro (SV) - Using Clark's Kryptonian DNA, Bizarro mimicked Kryptonian abilities and was even able to unlock a few of Clark's latent abilities for his own use. * J'onn J'onzz (CW38) * Mon-El (CW38) * Darkseid (SV) - While in the form of the dark cloud, or as crows, Darkseid can transport himself through the air. * M'gann M'orzz (CW38) ;Other * Carter Hall (SV) - Uses artificial wings to fly and hover. * Alec Abrams (SV) - Alec was temporarily granted the power of flight after he touched a cursed Warrior Angel comic book When he fllew, he emitted a yellow aura. * Amaya Jiwe (CW1) * Mari McCabe (CW1) * Zari Tomaz (CW1) Category:Powers & Abilities